Heliosentris
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Jangan pernah menyerah pada kebenaran ... seperti yang kuajarkan padamu!" / AU / Sebuah penceritaan kembali kisah penggalan hidup Nicholaus Copernicus, dengan beberapa gubahan / warning: inside /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Heliosentris**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__.__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, T, Western/Tragedy

© kazuka, july 4th, 2013

.

.

for **naruhina tragedy day** event.

**.**

_**peringatan**__: cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, bertentangan dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia nyata. saya menyatakan bahwa penemu sebenarnya teori __**heliosentris **__adalah __**Nicholaus Copernicus**_, _seseorang yang berkebangsaan Polandia. cerita ini bahkan tidak menggambarkan kisah hidupnya yang sebenarnya; hanya mengambil setting saja dari apa yang telah dia temukan. cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk keperluan bersenang-senang. semua yang ada di dalam cerita hanyalah rekayasa penulis._

**.**

**.**

"_Jangan pernah menyerah pada kebenaran ... seperti yang kuajarkan padamu!"_

* * *

.

Adalah sebuah permata yang putih cemerlang, mencolok di antara permata-permata biasa yang bersinar kemerahan—yang menjadi buah bibir bagi bapak-bapak pekerja pemerintahan, atau ibu-ibu yang sudah merindu menantu untuk putra-putra lajang mereka. Dia cantik, dia berasal dari jauh. Dia diangkat menjadi putri seorang bangsawan seusai sebuah penyerangan terhadap negeri Jepang—dibawa ke negeri yang tak ia kenal, beserta kawan kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi kawan hatinya berkelana di sebuah jalur kehidupan bernama cinta.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

Berkawal surai biru yang mencolok dari sekelilingnya yang hanya bermahkotakan pirang di kepala, dia menjadi buah bibir. Dengan permata lavender sebagai jendela hatinya, dia terkenal diantara orang-orang yang bermata biru kecil. Dengan kulit lembut dan bercahaya meski matahari selalu membelainya, dia membuat iri orang-orang sekitar yang selalu menderita iritasi kulit ringan tiap terpapar sinar siang.

Hinata datang dari Jepang sejak usia delapan, besar di tangan Sir Arthur Howlsmand, bangsawan yang pernah ikut serta dalam usaha penaklukan Negeri Sakura oleh bangsa-bangsa Eropa. Penaklukan itu berakhir gagal, hanya berujung dengan sebuah pakta perdamaian yang sebenarnya tidak menguntungkan sama sekali. Dan dia mengangkat Hinata yang yatim-piatu akibat perang, mengajaknya kembali ke Inggris sebagai anak.

Kemudian Sir Darwin, sepupu Sir Arthur—melakukan hal yang sama. Mengangkat sebagai anak seorang kawan seperjuangan Hinata di Jepang; Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan berikut sekelumit kutipan yang mengalirkan kisah di masa muda keduanya, yang penuh kejut dan warna.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Dengan perhitungan seperti ini ... dan bukti tentang konsep gerak relatif Bumi dan planet lain ... ya! Aku mengerti sekarang!" Hinata tersenyum senang ketika menatap corat-coret rumus dan pola-pola orbit planet yang dia buat di atas gulungannya.

Matanya melemparkan arah pandang ke luar jendela, menatap matahari yang sudah siap-siap menutup tirai siang musim panas. Kamarnya yang berada di lantai ketiga kastil milik ayah angkatnya membuat dia leluasa untuk menyaksikan apa-apa yang terjadi di langit.

Hinata hidup hanya berdua dengan seorang pelayan tua yang tinggal di kamar lantai terbawah. Ayah angkatnya adalah petualang, pehobi aktivitas penjelajahan membelah ombak dari berbagai samudra. Sudah lima bulan setengah Sir Arthur pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang sekarang semakin betah tinggal di rumah.

... Untuk mengembangkan ide serta pengetahuan yang dia miliki.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya ..." Hinata bergumam pelan, membuka gulungan baru untuk membuat rangkuman yang lebih rapi daripada corat-coret tak karuan itu.

Karena konsentrasinya begitu penuh dicurahkan pada pengamatannya, dia bahkan tak sadar pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan efek suara derit yang cukup keras.

"Kamu bahkan bisa lupa dunia kalau berurusan dengan itu, eh?"

Sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang, seseorang menopangkan kepala pada pundak Hinata dan melirik manja padanya.

"E-eh, Naruto-_kun_?" ia menoleh dengan wajah sudah bersemu merah bak mawar merekah di awal musim semi. "Tolong jangan mengagetkanku begitu ..."

Uzumaki Naruto melepaskan diri dari Hinata, kemudian berdiri di samping gadis itu. Menyilangkan tangannya serta-merta menatap dengan khidmat. "Kamu yang mengagetkanku. Kamu tidak keluar rumah selama tiga hari dan tidak ikut melatih kuda bersamaku."

"Maaf ..." Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Dia lantas melirik pada kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya. "Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan teoriku."

Naruto bergiliran memandangi apa yang berada di sekitar Hinata. Buku-buku tua nan tebal yang sudah lapuk, jangka, teropong sederhana, pena-pena bulu yang bahkan tercecer sampai lantai, botol-botol tinta yang kosong dan tidak terurus olehnya ... lelaki itu kemudian menggeleng. Wanitanya terlalu banyak memusatkan diri pada ilmu pengetahuan yang bahkan masih belum dapat dipastikan.

"Lalu? Apa itu sudah selesai? Apa kamu masih ingin berada di sini sampai satu minggu ke depan?"

"Sudah," anggukan Hinata begitu cepat, mengindikasikan kegembiraan. "Aku sudah menemukan bahwa tata surya memang berpusat di matahari, bukan di Bumi seperti yang orang-orang dan kerajaan katakan. Aku punya bukti tentang itu!"

Naruto tidak berkedip.

Bukan karena ia mengerti, sayang. Otaknya berbeda pola dengan Hinata. Jadi ... keheranannya barusan bukanlah sebuah pertanda bahwa ia paham dan setuju. Dia hanya ... tertegun karena itu begitu rumit baginya. Tak terpikirkan sama sekali.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pahit setelahnya.

"Apa kau mengerti, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ahahaha," Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Intinya, Bumi itu bergerak mengelilingi matahari, ya?"

"Iya, benar!" Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah kalau kamu sudah menemukannya. Sekarang, tinggalkan semua itu dan ayo jalan keluar bersamaku! Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu!"

"Tapi—"

"Simpan saja semua! Kau perlu bersenang-senang!" Naruto menggamit tangan Hinata. Tak dibiarkannya gadis itu meronta, sebab sudah ia niatkan untuk membawa sang wanita ke alam terbuka.

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin Nona Hinata ada di kamarnya, Sir Frederick. Dia sulit sekali diganggu akhir-akhir ini. Dan ... maaf karena saya harus membiarkan Anda mencarinya sendiri, apa yang saya masak di dapur tidak bisa saya tinggalkan."

"Tidak apa-apa," lelaki itu melepas jubahnya, kemudian menggantungkannya di dekat jendela terbesar di lantai dasar rumah. "Aku akan ke atas sekarang. Titipan dari ayahnya tidak bisa menunggu."

"Ya, Tuan. Terima kasih pengertiannya," _maid _ itu undur diri dengan sopan, menyeret langkah menuju ke ruang belakang yang menguapkan aroma nikmat masakan.

Frederick menapak dengan langkah tenang. Diputarinya bentuk tangga yang melingkar itu sambil mengisap cerutu dan membawa sebuah peti mungil di tangan, sebagai janji yang harus ia teruskan pada Hinata dari Sir Arthur. Ia harus dua kali salah mengira ruangan sebab ia tak pernah hafal denah rumah Sir Arthur ini meski cukup sering memasukinya.

Dan, beruntung. Dia tidak keliru untuk ketiga kalinya setelah melihat papan nama dengan huruf Katakana yang sama sekali tak bisa ia baca—Sir Frederick sama sekali tak punya minat untuk segala hal berbau Asia. Kentara sekali, itu pasti ruangan Hinata karena dia adalah turunan Jepang murni.

Sir Frederick mengetuk daun pintu serta memanggil nama pemilik ruang. Berkali-kali dilakukan, tak ada respons.

Dia penasaran, dan dimasukinya. Dikelilinginya sekitar untuk menebak-nebak Hinata berada di mana.

_Tap._

Langkahnya berhenti di depan meja yang sarat akan kertas tak terurus yang dipenuhi oleh rumus dan banyak gambar.

Dia tertegun, mengerutkan dahi, sekaligus memikirkan tentang suatu hal besar ketika otaknya mulai memahami apa maksud dari segala coretan tak beraturan itu.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Setelah menyelesaikan pembuktian teori itu, kau mau apa lagi? Membuat sesuatu yang baru?" tanya Naruto, dengan sekerat roti di tangan sebagai teman kencan mereka di senja yang hampir menukar diri dengan malam ini.

"Aku mau mengajar anak-anak di perpustakaan kota," Hinata setengah menunduk, rotinya tak mau dia gigit. Belum berhasrat. "Mengajar apapun yang mereka suka. Aku ingin mengundang anak-anak kecil untuk belajar membaca dan remaja-remaja untuk belajar berhitung dan ilmu sastra. Mungkin ... kalau mereka tertarik ... aku akan mengajarkan apa yang baru kutemukan."

Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya yang tadi mengenggam udara kosong, perlahan diangkatnya ke atas bangku dan kemudian dia gerakkan, mencapai tangan mungil Hinata. Menggenggamnya. Dadanya penuh akan rasa bangga, tumpah-ruah melalui senyumnya.

"Aku sudah benar-benar ingin menikahimu, Hinata."

Semu merah menggila di pipi Hinata.

"Kamu adalah orang yang benar-benar tahu tentangku sejak kecil. Kita sudah melewati banyak perjuangan saat kita jadi yatim-piatu saat perang. Lalu kita saling bantu saat kita di dunia orang yang benar-benar asing ini. Aku tidak butuh orang yang lebih mengerti aku lagi sebagai pendamping hidupku, Hinata. Kamu sudah cukup. Aku ... benar-benar ingin menjadikan kamu milikku."

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Menyamakan arah sorot pandangan antara permata ungu lavender dengan manik biru lazuardi.

Naruto tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih' secara langsung. Didekatinya wajah Hinata, ditutupnya mata dan disertakannya genggaman pada bingkai wajah gadis itu. Menciumnya dengan sepenuh rasa yang ia punya, yang ingin selalu ia limpahkan pada Hinata.

Mereka memisahkan eratnya simbolisasi nafsu kasih sayang barusan bukan karena tidak suka lagi, tapi karena keperluan oksigen yang sudah mendesak. Hinata mundur duluan, kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Maukah kamu menunggu sebentar lagi, Naruto-_kun_? Penemuan itu hanya tinggal dirampungkan sedikit. Jika selesai, maka aku benar-benar akan meraih impianku sejak kecil."

"Kh, dasar kamu," Naruto menggeleng. "Memikirkan itu terus, eh? Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku sering sekali cemburu pada teori yang sedang kamu kembangkan. Kamu bisa menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari bersamanya dan melupakanku, Hinata."

Hinata meringis, "Maaf ..."

Ikatan jari-jemari Naruto yang menyampaikan kasih sayang pada tangan Hinata mulai melonggar. Dia mendongak, "Kamu benar-benar tidak menyerah, ya. Apa kamu masih ingat ... di majelis pertemuan ilmuwan dengan petinggi kerajaan waktu itu? Pendapatmu bahwa pusat tata surya yang berada di matahari ditentang habis-habisan. Kamu tidak takut?"

"Buat apa takut untuk sebuah kebenaran, Naruto-_kun_? Aku yakin teoriku benar. Aku yakin bahwa selama ini kita sudah ditipu oleh pengetahuan yang masih dangkal. Aku akan memperjuangkannya, meski aku harus mati."

Adalah sebuah kebohongan jika Naruto bilang dia tidak iri hati pada tekad itu. Ya, Hinata bahkan rela mati demi memperjuangkan itu—sementara, maukah gadis itu berkorban demi dirinya?

Tapi dirinya sudah terlalu mencintai Hinata sampai-sampai lupa bahwa hal itu juga menyakitinya di sisi lain. Ya, cinta itu menipu, cinta itu membutakan.

"Aku khawatir dengan keselamatanmu. Kamu tahu, pihak kerajaan bisa melakukan apa saja yang mereka rasa bertentangan dengan kemauan mereka."

"Aku ... tidak mau memikirkan ke arah sana," Hinata turut menatap langit, seakan rekaman masa depan yang ia inginkan sedang dipertontonkan di sana. "Aku hanya ingin berjuang saat ini."

"Pendirianmu terlalu keras ..."

Hinata berhenti memuaskan pandangannya terhadap bintang-bintang. Ditatapnya Naruto, "Semua karena kamu yang mengajariku untuk begitu. Ingat dimana saat aku hanya ingin mati saja karena ayah dan ibu meninggal? Kamu yang menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku untuk bangkit bersama, Naruto-_kun_ ..."

Naruto pun merangkul bahu Hinata, mengecup keningnya sekejap. "Harus kuulangi sekali lagi, aku benar-benar cemburu dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang tiap hari kamu tangani. Dia benar-benar mencuri waktumu, Hinata."

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-_kun_ ... aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tapi aku tidak marah," senyum Naruto begitu lebar. "Kamu bekerja keras untuk itu ... dan aku suka perempuan yang bekerja keras."

"Ah ... terima kasih ..."

"Dan satu hal lagi," tambah Naruto, cara tatapannya sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Aku takut itu akan membahayakanmu. Ini bertentangan dengan kepercayaan kerajaan, Hinata."

Hinata menenangkan dengan senyum lembutnya. Meski masih diliputi sedikit keraguan yang bercampur-aduk dengan ketakutan, dia menjawab, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto, kalau dihitung-hitung, satu malam penuh pun tak cukup. Sayangnya tubuh butuh istirahat, dan syarat itulah yang mengharuskan Naruto untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang kembali ke rumah.

Hinata sudah bermaksud untuk segera tidur ketika ia sampai di kamarnya—namun, apa yang terjadi di atas mejanya membuatnya kaget.

"Kertas-kertasku ..." dia berujar gugup. Gulungan yang berisi rangkuman final dari penemuannya memang masih ada, namun konsep-konsepnya menghilang!

"Kemana ..." dia mencari hingga ke bagian bawah meja. Tapi ... rasanya dia tidak mengubah posisi kertas-kertas itu sejengkal pun ketika ia meninggalkan kamarnya petang tadi, bukan? Dia semakin panik.

Ketika dia berdiri lagi, dia menyaksikan jendela kamarnya terbuka.

Itu membuat ketakutannya sedikit berkurang. Dia sebelumnya khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang mencurinya ... namun ketika melihat jendela kamar terbuka lebar itu, dia jadi menghapus prasangkanya.

"Tertiup angin, ya?"

Dan, semalam penuh, Hinata tidak tidur untuk melanjutkan rangkumannya di atas gulungan kertas itu dengan mengandalkan sisa-sisa ingatannya tentang si teori. Konsepnya hilang, mau tidak mau dia harus menghitung ulang agar hipotesa akhirnya masih sama dengan yang ia temukan sebelumnya, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Tata surya itu berpusat di matahari, Tuan Benedict. Semua planet mengelilinginya, termasuk planet tempat tinggal kita, Bumi. Selama ini persepsi kita salah, teori yang lama ternyata bisa dipatahkan dengan bukti-bukti. Anda bisa membaca ini kalau Anda masih ragu," Hinata menunjukkan gulungannya yang penuh dengan penjelasan pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

Tuan Benedict namanya. Seorang menteri di kerajaan yang sangat akrab dengan Hinata karena Sir Arthur berkawan dekat dengannya. Selama ini—dari pihak kerajaan—yang menghormati pendapat Hinata hanyalah dirinya. Kerajaan sudah sangat waspada dengan eksistensi Hinata, sebab gadis itu berulangkali menyatakan pendapat kontra di tiap majelis pertemuan cendekiawan. Mereka semua cenderung menentang Hinata—sebenarnya karena takut Hinata akan merebut kekuasaan mereka dengan sebuah gebrakan ilmu pengetahuan baru.

"'Berpusat'?" Benedict mengulang. Dia ambil gulungan dari tangan Hinata untuk melihatnya sebentar. "Itu sudah benar-benar berbeda dengan kepercayaan yang dipegang kerajaan, Nona Hinata."

"Pihak kerajaan bilang bahwa pusat kehidupan itu ada di Bumi—iya, itu benar, sebab kita, manusia, makhluk yang cerdas, berada di sini. Aku tidak menentang itu, Tuan. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa matahari itu pusat tata surya, bukan pusat kehidupan. Tidak mungkin ada kehidupan di matahari, bukan? Seluruhnya dilingkupi oleh api dan mustahil manusia bisa berada di sana."

Benedict menggulung kembali rangkuman Hinata sebelum melihatnya lebih jauh. "Sebaiknya segera kau buka teori itu di depan Raja dan para cendekia, Hinata."

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan tentang pusat tata surya ini ... di pertemuan sebelumnya, Tuan. Tapi ..."

"Tunjukkan ini," Benedict mengacungkan gulungan berharga di tangannya. "Jelaskan pada mereka. Ini adalah intisari yang berharga, hitungannya sudah akurat, aku yakin kau tidak salah."

"Ku-kurasa ... itu bisa," Hinata mengambil kembali gulungannya dengan sedikit ketakutan. "Tapi, aku butuh pendukung, Tuan! Berdirilah di belakangku dan bantu aku menjelaskan pada mereka."

Benedict terdiam.

"Apa Anda takut, Tuan Benedict?"

Benedict memalingkan wajahnya. "Sulit, Hinata."

Hinata mendesis pelan. Dia benci keadaan ini.

"Sebenarnya ... kalau kulihat ... ah, bukan bermaksud mematahkan semangatmu. Aku mendukungmu, Nona Hinata. Tapi kalau kau menunjukkannya secara langsung dan lantang, aku takut mereka langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Kalau diibaratkan ... kau harus menyusup pelan-pelan. Menjelaskan diam-diam pada beberapa orang dahulu. Sebab—kalau kau menentang secara terang-terangan begitu, nyawamu bisa jadi taruhan dalam sekejap."

Giliran Hinata yang terbungkam.

"Mereka benci penentang, Hinata. Mereka anggap penentang yang bersuara lantang itu adalah perebut kekuatan dan kekuasaan mereka."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Ini buktinya, Yang Mulia Antonius. Perhitungan-perhitungan itu menyatakan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga memang bermaksud untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap keyakinan kerajaan."

"Terima kasih, Frederick," seorang pemimpin negara yang duduk dengan angkuh di atas singgasana bertepian emas itu menerima bukti dari tangan sang pengikut. Dibukanya, dilihatnya sebentar dan dengan minta keterangan dari kedua penasehat yang berada di kiri-kanannya, dia mulai memahami isinya.

"Hinata Hyuuga bilang bahwa pusat dari kehidupan ini ada di matahari, bukan di Bumi. Teori ini sudah bertentangan sekali dengan apa yang dipercaya oleh kita semenjak ratusan tahun lalu, Yang Mulia," Frederick menambahkan keterangan.

Ya, Sir Frederick. Siapa lagi—kalau bukan penyusup waktu itu?

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Yang Mulia," penasehat kerajaan yang berdiri di kanan Raja Antonius menggelengkan kepala dengan marah. "Bisa saja dia punya maksud tersembunyi untuk menghancurkan era kita dan mengganti dengan teori yang dia bangun. Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya bebas, Yang Mulia Antonius."

"Benar. Dia ingin menggeser semua yang telah kita percaya dengan ilmu yang dia ciptakan. Lihat perhitungannya ini, dia benar-benar cerdas dalam mengembangkan teori. Dia harus kita tangani, Yang Mulia, sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh dari ini."

Sang Raja melemparkan kumpulan kertas berisi konsep Hinata ke lantai, ke dekat kakinya. Kemudian berucap sinis, "Tangkap dia."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Tok, tok, tok._

Hinata beranjak dari kursi kerjanya untuk membukakan pintu kamar.

"Ah, Sir Frederick, ada yang bisa—"

_Grep, grep._

"A-ada apa ini? Hentikan! Sir Frederick, apa maksud semua ini?" Hinata berusaha meronta dari dua orang prajurit raja yang datang bersama Frederick—yang tengah membelenggu tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Kau harus ikut kami," Frederick menatap Hinata dengan keji. "Jangan berontak atau kupotong lidahmu."

"Kh," Hinata meronta lagi, "Lepaskan, tolong ..." dia meminta dengan sepelan mungkin, berharap kelembutan bisa membuatnya menang sementara.

"Diam, kubilang!" bentak Frederick, memberi isyarat mata pada dua penyandera untuk memaksa mendorong Hinata berjalan menuruti kemauannya.

"Lepaskan—AKHH!"

"Diam!" salah satu prajurit itu memotong kalimat Hinata dengan menendang kakinya—menyebabkan reaksi spontan berupa teriakan dari gadis itu.

"Kau akan diadili, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa salahku? Aku—aku tidak mencuri, Sir Frederick!"

Frederick membalik badan—dan tampak oleh Hinata sebuah tatapan yang benar-benar menyudutkan dirinya. "Kalau kau tidak diam, aku akan membiusmu, pengkhianat kerajaan!"

Otak Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa memproses logika yang tengah menyeretnya. Tangannya dibelenggu rantai yang terkunci, kakinya sesekali disepak tanpa rasa kasihan jika ia melangkah dengan lambat.

"Naruto-_kun_ ..."

Cuma nama manusia itu yang tersebut. Inginnya Hinata ... lelaki itu menjadi prajurit penolongnya lagi untuk saat-saat seperti ini—seperti yang sudah sering dilakukan pemuda itu di masa lampau saat mereka masih sama-sama menderita.

Tapi sayang ...

... Naruto telah banyak menolong Hinata sebelumnya; hingga dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk datang menolong kali ini.

**.**

**.**

"Ini dia orangnya, Yang Mulia."

_BUGH—_Hinata dilempar ke lantai, menjadikan dia bersimpuh di depan raja dengan menyedihkan. Rambut panjang halusnya telah kusut karena menjadi sasaran kejamnya dua prajurit yang terus memaksanya sepanjang jalan.

"Ukh ... a-apa maksudnya ini, Yang Mulia Antonius?" Hinata bertanya, setengah marah, setengah terengah-engah. "Apa salahku?"

"Hm, salahmu?" Antonius bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, menuruni beberapa anak tangga kecil untuk berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan Hinata. "Tidak banyak. Cuma satu. Tapi besar."

Hinata mendongak. Dia bisa melihat bahwa tatapan Raja Antonius seolah berniat langsung membunuhnya detik ini juga.

Raja Antonius menerima sekumpulan kertas dari salah satu abdinya—kemudian—

—_PRAK_. Kertas itu dijatuhkan ke kepala Hinata.

"Dengan itu, kau berniat mengambil alih dunia dengan teori barumu, bukan? Mempermalukan kami dengan cara meruntuhkan teori kepercayaan yang selama ini dipegang kerajaan."

Kertas-kertas itu jatuh ke lantai, Hinata langsung bisa mengenali tulisan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" elak Hinata. "Aku tidak menentang kalian dengan mengatakan bahwa pusat kehidupan ada di matahari. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Bumi kita berputar mengelilinginya! Aku tidak bilang bahwa ada kehidupan yang lebih besar di matahari sana!" dia membela diri dengan lantang. Determinasinya meninggi jika sudah berhubungan dengan ilmu yang telah ia dalami dan buktikan sendiri. "Aku hanya berusaha meluruskan apa yang selama ini bengkok. Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran!"

"Tetap saja, bocah!" salah satu cendekia dari sisi kerajaan menghardiknya, "Kau bermaksud untuk tampil di depan dengan menyalahkan ilmu yang sudah kerajaan tanamkan pada rakyat. Kau ingin menjatuhkan kami, kau ingin membuat kami kehilangan muka!"

"Apakah salah bagiku untuk mengatakan kebenaran?" Hinata berucap lirih, tak apalah jika ia terlihat meminta belas kasihan. Ia tak berkeberatan dengan cara halus yang terkesan mengalah—ia bukan pemegang gengsi level tinggi yang enggan menempuh jalan yang merendahkan hati dan diri begitu.

Senyap. Yang berkata hanyalah peraduan dua pandangan yang saling mengemukakan pendirian kontras—pandangan tajam Raja Antonius dan tatapan Hinata yang penuh tekad.

"Penjarakan dia!"

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ruangannya lembab. Batu-batu penyusun dinding dan lantainya bahkan sudah terkelupas ganas, bolong disana-sini dan bahkan benar-benar tak layak untuk sekadar bersandar. Jerujinya berkarat, berbau amis dan begitu dingin. Hanya ada sepetak jendela kecil yang posisinya agak tinggi, tanpa sebuah obor pun untuk penerangan malam hari. Bahkan ada sulur-sulur tanaman asing yang menjalar lewat jendela.

Benar-benar seperti kotak besi yang pengap yang tak pantas untuk dihuni oleh seorang manusia.

Tapi ... Hinata ada di dalamnya. Yang menyesali mengapa hanya karena sebuah nafsu kekuasaan, kebenaran bisa diinjak-injak.

Dia menakutkan suatu hal lain; bagaimana jika manusia-manusia lalim itu berniat membodohi dan menipu orang-orang yang bahkan bersedia mencium kaki mereka? Menipu mereka dengan sebuah teori yang salah. Membodohi dengan menutupi kebenaran sesungguhnya.

Hinata tak butuh kekuasaan seperti yang mereka sangkakan. Dia hanya ingin membagi kebenaran.

Dia memainkan daun-daun dari sulur tanaman yang sesekali bergerak-gerak di depannya. Mungkin ada binatang di luar sana yang menaiki tubuh tumbuhannya. Hanya daun-daun itu pelampiasan perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Kadang dipetiknya, diremas-remas olehnya bahkan dicobanya untuk membaui, berharap ada aroma yang dapat menetralkan amarahnya.

_Nyut._

"Ugh ..." Hinata memegangi kepalanya. Sekelebat rasa pening menyerang. Apa orang-orang itu menaruh bebauan racun pula di sini?

Namun kemudian, dia sadar akan sesuatu yang dia pegang. Iya, dedaunan itu. Dilihatnya lebih jauh—kemudian ia bisa mengenali daun apa yang tengah ia pegang itu. Sebuah senyuman terbit tinggi di bibir tipisnya.

Hinata merogoh saku pakaiannya yang telah kotor. Berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk menjalankan ide yang tiba-tiba tercetus di kepalanya.

"Jarum ..." dia berpikir sebentar. Senyumnya yang sempat terhapus sekarang terbit lagi.

Segera dia raih bongkahan batu di sudut ruangan—bekas tembok yang terlepas dan menyisakan lubang di dinding. Dan ... daun-daun tadi—yang ia petik dalam jumlah banyak—pun digerus dengan batu besar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Tuan ..." panggil Hinata pada sang penjaga pintu penjara yang sering sekali mondar-mandir. "Maukah Tuan mendengarkan sesuatu tentang raja dariku? Aku punya cerita menarik tentang dia dan kawan-kawannya."

Penjaga yang bertubuh ringkih dan berkulit cokelat itu berhenti, menoleh pada Hinata. Pipinya yang sangat tirus membuat bola matanya terlihat melotot terus. seakan bisa keluar kapan saja kalau dia sedang marah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan. bocah?"

Hinata berdiri, mendekati leret jeruji. "Aku akan membisikkannya padamu. Ayo, cerita ini sangat menarik, mungkin bisa Tuan ceritakan pada anak-anak dan teman-teman Tuan."

Lelaki tua itu akhirnya mendekat. Ketika langkah sang penjaga penjara semakin mendekati Hinata, gadis itu sempat tersenyum sebentar setelah melihat sederet kunci yang berkait pada ikat pinggang kulit si penjaga.

"Dia ..." bisik Hinata, menggantung.

_Clapp—_

"Akh! Ugh—apa yang kau tusukkan, bocah? Ugh!" penjaga itu dengan cepat mencabut apa yang barusan Hinata tusukkan pada nadi besar di lehernya. "Jarum apa ini? Sialan kau! Akan ku—ugh! Ugh ..."

Tak perlu menghitung hingga lebih dari satu menit, lelaki itu pun tumbang tepat di depan pintu penjara. Dengan sangat gampang kunci-kunci dapat Hinata ambil dari sabuk tuanya yang telah terkelupas.

Ya, pembius herbal dari ekstrak daun tadi—yang dioleskan Hinata pada ujung jarumnya—telah masuk ke aliran darah si penjaga dan melumpuhkannya dengan singkat. Serta-merta membawa Hinata pada sebuah aksi pelolosan diri diam-diam yang cerdas.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia kerjakan dengan cepat sebelum tertangkap kembali? Sebelum teori yang ia temukan hanya berujung sia-sia? Ia harus membuat semua orang tahu tentang cahaya kebenaran sebelum pihak kerajaan yang picik menutupinya dengan awan kebohongan.

Ya, ia tahu pihak kerajaan lebih peduli pada kepuasaan kekuasaan dibandingkan dengan kebenaran pengetahuan.

Hatinya terus menggumamkan kata "Apa, ya?" berulang kali karena kadar kegugupan dan kepanikan yang makin membanjir. Gelisah sekali gerak matanya ketika menatapi sekeliling kamar yang masih cukup berantakan.

Stop.

—Otaknya memerintahkan kalimat itu pada otot matanya saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada gulungan rangkuman yang masih ada di atas mejanya.

Ah, iya, iya, benar! Dia harus menyebarkan ilmu ini sebelum keduluan pihak kerajaan!

Hinata berlari menuju lemari penyimpanan, mengeluarkan sebanyak mungkin gulungan kertas yang masih kosong dengan tujuan untuk menyalin keseluruhan teori yang dia kembangkan beserta kesimpulannya. Dia bertaruh dengan waktu, dia harus lekas, dia mesti bergegas!

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Duk, duk, duk—DUK—DUK_!

Nafas Hinata naik-turun. Bagian bawah matanya sudah menghitam, satu malam penuh dia sama sekali tidak tidur demi salinan rangkuman tersebut. Dan ia tahu bahwa waktu ini memang mutlak akan datang. Kedatangan yang sangat kasar ini—tak salah lagi—pasti adalah hukuman untuk dirinya yang punya hutang kesalahan dua kali pada kerajaan.

_DUK, DUK, DUKK—BRUAKKK—_

Hinata yang terkejut refleks bangkit dari kursi, berdiri menghadap pintu. Adrenalinnya telah terpacu ke tingkatan tertinggi.

"NARUTO-_KUN_!" dia memekik untuk suatu fakta yang jauh diluar dugaan.

"Hi-Hinata ..."

Kedua tangan Uzumaki Naruto dipegangi oleh dua pengawal yang Hinata kenali—dan separuh wajah lelaki itu telah lebam. Mereka menjadikan Naruto sebagai senjata! Senjata untuk melemahkan dan menjatuhkan Hinata yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai pendosa yang melanggar tata-aturan kerajaan.

"Lepaskan Naruto-_kun_! Tangkap aku sekarang! Bawa aku! Tapi lepaskan Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menggeram sambil menangis. Merintih tak tahan melihat keadaan Naruto.

_BUGH—_salah satunya memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras di depan Hinata. "Apa kau kira segampang itu membuatmu lepas dari penderitaan?"

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak bersalah! Jangan sakiti dia, kumohon ..." Hinata melemah, darah dan Naruto yang hampir tak berdaya membuatnya tidak kuat. "Kalian boleh membunuhku ... tapi jangan sakiti Naruto-_kun_ ..."

"Semudah itukah ampunan untuk pengkhianat kerajaan?" Raja Antonius muncul. "Pegang dia!" perintahnya pada pengawalnya yang lain sambil menunjuk kepada Hinata.

"Ukh—lepaskan Naruto-_kun_! Lepaskan. Sekarang."

_BUGH—BUAGHH—_mereka rupanya belum puas menyiksa Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak punya daya lagi untuk melawan. Darah mengalir terus dari pelipis serta sudut bibirnya.

"Kumohon ..." aliran air mata Hinata terus menderas, "Kumohon ... tolong ... jangan sakiti Naruto-_kun_ lebih dari ini ..."

"Asalkan kau bersumpah untuk membakar gulungan-gulunganmu itu di depan mataku. Sekarang juga."

Hinata merapatkan mata kuat-kuat. Ini dilema mengerikan!

"Baik—"

"Tidak ..." sanggah Naruto dengan suara lemahnya. "Tidak, Hinata. Jangan. Itu ... itu adalah kebenaran ... jangan pernah menyerah ... untuk kebenaran."

_BUAGHHH_!

"NARUTO-_KUN_?!"

"Kalian pasangan yang keras kepala," Raja Antonius menatap sinis, kemudian—_dugh_—dia menendang punggung Naruto hingga pemuda itu tersungkur ke lantai.

_DUGH—_

"—AKH!" Hinata mengaduh. Pinggangnya barusan dihantam oleh kepalan tangan kosong dengan kuat. Berturut-turut, sang pengawal yang memeganginya bergantian memberikan pukulan pada perutnya. Hingga Hinata merasa benar-benar lemah, mual, pusing serta mabuk di saat yang bersamaan. Tak kuasa melakukan apapun.

_BUAGH_! Satu tinju mengenai rusuk Hinata. Dua pengawal melepaskan pegangan mereka dan Hinata—yang sudah tak berdaya—bernasib sama dengan Naruto: jatuh tertelungkup ke lantai.

"Sobek semua kertas-kertas itu! Jangan sisakan sedikit pun! Kalian semua, bantu!"

Orang-orang di belakang Raja Antonius pun memasuki kamar, melakukan apa yang raja perintahkan sambil tertawa-tawa. Ya, mereka juga mangsa hasrat haus kuasa yang buta akan kebenaran.

... Termasuk Tuan Benedict. Dia turut masuk.

Dan semua itu berakhir. Kamar Hinata penuh oleh serpihan kertas-kertas kecil, berhamburan bak baru terserang angin badai.

**.**

**.**

"Hi ... Hinata ... Hinata ... kau masih ... sadar?"

Suara lirih membangunkan Hinata dari pingsannya. Dibukanya mata yang telah berat, yang telah tak sanggup menelaah pemandangan sekitar.

"Na-Naruto ... _kun_ ..."

Tangan Naruto yang telah bergetar hebat pun maju, sejengkal demi sejengkal mendekati Hinata.

Tangis Hinata makin memperparah perih luka hatinya.

"K-kau ... berhasil ..." Naruto berhasil meraih jemari Hinata. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, dia mencoba menggenggam itu.

"B-berhasil ...? Mereka ... bahkan ... menghabiskan semuanya, Naruto-_kun_ ... mereka ... mereka ... hiks ..."

"Jangan ... khawatir ..." Naruto memberikan kekuatan penuhnya untuk menenangkan Hinata lewat genggaman tangan. "Selama ... kau percaya pada kebenaran ... Tuhan akan memenangkan kebenaran itu ... terima kasih ... telah tidak menyerah ... sesuai yang selalu kuminta darimu ..."

"Naruto-_kun_ ..." Hinata mempererat kontak jari-jari mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu ... Hyuuga Hinata ... sangat mencintaimu ..."

"Naruto-_kun_ ..."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ ..."

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menghabiskan energinya untuk berteriak. Namun ... itu tidak berhasil membuka mata Naruto.

_Nyut_!

Tubuhnya nyeri, ngilu, sakit menerjang kepalanya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Uhuk!" Hinata sempat memuntahkan sedikit darah sebelum merasa benar-benar kelelahan.

... Dan dia pun memejamkan matanya. Sama seperti Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**x mini epilogue x**_

_**.**_

"Hei, lihat, lihat! Baca ini! Bukankah ini teori yang sama dengan yang saat ini? Coba baca, baca!"

"... Iya, benar! Dan lihat tahunnya, teori ini sudah berusia tua sekali. Teori tentang pusat tata surya yang berada di matahari, persis dengan yang ilmuwan sekarang katakan, ya? Ternyata orang ini sudah menemukannya begitu lama, sejak abad pertengahan!"

Tak ada satu pun anggota kerajaan yang tahu, bahwa Tuan Benedict—pada hari penyiksaan itu, ketika yang lain sibuk menyobek gulungan salinan—diam-diam memasukkan rangkuman asli milik Hinata ke balik jubahnya, kemudian menyimpannya di gudang istana. Hingga kerajaan itu kehilangan kejayaannya, tak pernah ada yang menemukan. Beratus tahun setelahnya, konsep itu didapati oleh orang-orang lain, masih tersimpan di dalam peti koleksi istana yang telah menjadi situs purbakala.

Para penemu itu berdecak kagum ketika membaca tulisan samar di ujung rangkuman:

"_Hinata Hyuuga—with Uzumaki Naruto's huge support."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: setting zaman Renaissance itu masih bisa masuk genre Western, kan? *winks* (biasalah, sedang mencoba bereksperimen dengan genre). semoga unsur tragedinya bisa dapet, deh, hehe. dan semoga tidak melanggar aturan event, nyehehe. *winks lagi*

Oh, iya, catatan. di fic ini, cerita dibuat di Inggris, berbeda dengan tempat hidup Nicholaus Copernicus yang sebenarnya. mohon dimaklumi, ya.

well, selamat merayakan NaruHina Tragedy Day/Hari Tragedi NaruHina. —_karena, percayalah, kisah cinta yang menyampaikan maksud tak selalu yang __**semanis gulali**__; kadang kita perlu __**kopi pahit**__ untuk mengantarkan makna sebenarnya._


End file.
